Angel ZAGR
by InvaderMads45321
Summary: Sequel to Someone, Somewhere.What happens when Zim and Gaz officially get together?Dangerous twist in the plot farther in the story. Rated 'T' for language, & romance. Based off the song 'Angel' by Sarah McLachlan. beware, songfic ZAGR
1. Gaz's Evil Plan

(Author's Note) This is the sequel to Someone, Somewhere. I won't update too often in the next few weeks due to the fact I must study for *shudder* …FINALS….

Hope the sequel satisfies your lovey-ish needs for ZAGR ness. I'm not adding any lemony, racy shit; that's disturbing and sick.

Rated 'T' for language, mild romantic themes, and suggestive drug and slight depression themes.

REVIEW! I don't care if you hate it, or if you flame it, just keep the criticism to a minimum please.

Gaz's violet flow of hair shadowed her white, porcelain face as she trudged her way back to the Membrane residence with Zim along beside her as they left the hi-skool. The pregnant silence hung in the cold, winter air, and the slight crunch of ice was heard underfoot as the couple strayed farther and farther away from the building.

The gothic teen looked over her shoulder as she saw a variety of kids pour out of the skool. It was Gaz's first year of hi-skool, and all she had gotten out of it was Karma, shitty friends, and teachers who wouldn't leave their fat-ass noses out of anyone's business. Of course, isolating herself from the crowd and leaving herself to playing Vampire Piggy Slayer and reading books took her away from ever having to deal with anything. But then again, she had to deal with the oddly cute alien walking along beside her. It had only been a few weeks since Zim and Gaz had officially stated them a 'couple', and Dib was ignorant enough to not notice a thing. Gaz cringed at the word 'boyfriend' as it rang through her mind.

Dib, her moronic brother, stayed at the hell-hole of a hi-skool to meet up with his girlfriend, Gretchen, whom was the most popular, well-known bitch the whole damned community knew, leaving Gaz and the green extraterrestrial to leave on their own. Gretchen was distracting Dib, leaving Zim to his 'plans on destroying the world', and slowly fading away from Gaz's life. Yes, Dib was an annoying ass who was usually wrapped up in his paranormal experiments, trying to release Zim's secret to the universe, but, as much as she hated it, Gaz loved her brother. But with Dib gone every day, Gaz learned to toughen up a little bit more and move on.

Gaz turned away from the view of the skool, and glanced over at Zim, who was madly swiping at the dainty snowflakes falling upon his leathery green face. She took her eyes back to her feet as she trudged through the bitter cold that was tugging at her body. A small evil grin crawled across the goth's face as she thought of an idea.

Gaz quickly bent down to grab a thick slab of ice when Zim was looking the other direction, back towards the skool, which was gradually growing smaller in each step they took. Still smirking evilly, Gaz planned out her idea in only a few seconds.

The two were only a few steps from Gaz's house when Gaz turned to her boyfriend (cringe), Zim, and looked him in the eyes. Taking in the alien's disguise, she was on the verge of cracking another smile.

His black wig was askew and ruffled, complimenting his glossy blue contacts surrounded in the lightest layer of eyeliner. His green skin really stood out against the snow that was piling up in the yard, giving Zim a lighter tint. The Irken's apparel consisted of a dark grey sweater, a white and dark blue long-sleeved underneath, and some baggy, but fitting, dark blue jeans. Zim kept his rubber gloves, but ditched his old black boots and exchanged them for a pair of black converse, to help him blend in.

Everything fit for him, but the fact that Zim decided to wear eyeliner in honor of Gaz… it truly made her… happy.

"Thanks for walking me home Zim."

"Sure thing Ga-"

The girl tugged Zim into a warm hug that seemed to last forever. But, just as she was going to pull away, she fingered the sharp block of ice and stuffed it down Zim's back. Zim jumped back in surprise and before he knew what had just happened, a sizzling sound came from the back of his torso, burning him.

Screaming in pain, the alien almost toppled over and danced around, trying to get the cold, watery mess out. Gaz just grinned and stared in amusement, watching Zim wallow in his agony. He was so cute when he was mad or in distress...

_Cute…. Cute? Jeez Gaz, get a fucking grip._

* * *

><p>After several attempts and dance looking techniques, Zim finally got the half-melted ice out from under his clothes. He panted, trying to fight the stinging sensation crawling across his lower back. Growling, the alien narrowed his eyes, and stared at Gaz, who was snickering at him on her doorstep.<p>

The evil beauty stopped laughing, but kept her smile and stepped toward me, and planted a soft kiss on my lips, immediately pushing away the pain, and filling Zim's squeedily-spooch with warm delight. The moment lasted too short for him though, ending with Gaz pulling away first. The snow had started to fall more heavily now, leaving white crystals in Gaz's purple hair and eyelashes.

"See you Zim…"

The alien stared after her as she stumbled her way back to the house through a mass of snowy flurries, and heard the door of the house close behind her.


	2. Mental Kick

(GAZ'S POV)

Gaz closed the wooden door of the house behind her, relieved to feel the heat on in the house. Shuddering from the change of temperature, she plopped her black bag on the floor beside the couch in the living room and headed upstairs to her room.

Goosebumps covered every inch of her arms, as she opened the door to her room. She could feel a pair of eyes burning into her back as she slipped into her room, locking her door.

"Security…"

The girl shook off her uneasiness and looked around her room, the calming sensation of familiarity rolling into her.

Her full bed was covered in dark satin sheets and a purple comforter. The black and purple paint upon her walls complimented her bed style, and a small nightstand stood beside her bed, holding a diary, and a cup of stagnate water. Her window, just beside her iron bed frame, was covered in dark curtains, blocking out any light whatsoever. Lined upon the walls parallel to her bed were shelves filled several stuffed animals, programmed as her security, came to life and jumped down from their platforms, ready to guard both the door and window in her room.

Another desk sat in the corner of the room, holding hostage a smooth, black laptop, a stereo, and a lamp. The gothic teen stepped to the desk, and turned on the lamp, sending a soft, milky light through her bedroom.

Strands of wet, curly, violet hair hung in her face, and she brushed it away with an irritated flick of a hand. Gaz flipped on her stereo, which was plugged into her Ipod, and her music blared through the giant speakers.

Her memory kicked in, and she sang along with the lyrics.

…_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
>I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away<br>There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain…<em>

_(Broken – Seether ft. Amy Lee)_

Prying off her snow-caked jeans and shirt, she slipped on some grey, baggy sweatpants and changed into a fishnet t-shirt and white tank-top with a black skull symbol printed on the back. The teen quickly strolled over to her window, moved the curtains and opened the mini-blinds. Gaz wiped the foggy glass with the side of her palm and looked out to see Zim down below, his gloved hands jammed in his pockets and his head hanging low to block out the icy wind picking at his face. A prick of pity nudged her heart and she mentally kicked herself for not inviting him in.

The storm blowing outside her window was getting worse, and worse. She finally gave in and decided to call Zim to come back.

Picking up her phone from one of her shelves, she flipped it open and dialed Zim's number. After five rings, he finally answered with a weak, "Zim speaking."

"Hey Zim, its Gaz. Maybe you should come back to my place. It looks like the storm is getting worse, and you look pretty pitiful walking through that shit."

Gaz stared out the window to find Zim turn around and search the street, confused how Gaz saw him. He started trudging his way back to his girlfriend's house and finally noticed the teen looking out the window of her house, and he smiled a half smile.

"Yeah. Irkens don't bode well with temperatures such as these. See you in a bit."

Gaz flipped her phone closed, placed it back on the shelf.

"Security, deactivate."

Her hands grew shaky and unstable as she reached the doorknob. She headed to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet, taking out a bottle of Xanax. She poured out three small tablets out of the bottle and popped them in her mouth.

_Calm down Gaz, you don't need to get all worked up._

Gaz set the bottle back in the cabinet and closed it shut. Glancing at the mirror in front of her, she grabbed her makeup bag from one of the wooden drawer under the counter. She added another layer of black eyeliner before she experienced a sharp cramp in her lower abdomen.

"DAMN!"

She grabbed a pad and quickly placed it on her underwear, irritated with the fact that every month since fifth grade, she had to go through this. She remembered back when she had her first period. It hurt like HELL. Cramps, bloating, and the fact that she gained several pounds made Gaz that much more aggravated and irritable. She missed the simple days where she didn't need to worry about that. Now she had to watch what she ate, what she said, and buy Tylenol frequently for the internal pain.

After getting situated with the pad, she sighed and headed out and stepped down the stairs. Just as her foot touched the bottom of the stairway, the doorbell rang, sending her heart to beat slightly faster.

Gaz pursed her lips as she made her way to the door and opened, blowing a freezing temperature into the house, following a numb Zim who was practically white due to the winter storm that engulfed his body temperature to nothing. Gaz shut the door, and showed him to the living room, where the heat was its warmest within the house.

Zim huffed out a 'thank you' before he sat down on the worn down micro-fiber couch. Gaz ran upstairs into Dib's bedroom and went to his wooden dresser. Opening the top drawer, she took out a black, thermal, sweater. She opened the second drawer, which was stuffed with pictures and valuables that made no sense to Gaz, until she found a photo of their mother. Gaz stared at the picture for a long moment, and temporarily blanked out before forcing herself to close the drawer and check the third. She pulled out a pair of red plaid PJ bottoms and finished her search. Gaz didn't really care if Dib got pissed at her. It wasn't the end of the world if she lent some clothes to Zim anyway.

Gaz shuffled her feet back downstairs to find Zim taking off his disguise. With the couch facing the opposite direction of the stairs, Gaz snuck up behind him and gently kissed his antenna, making Zim shudder with happiness.

"I got some clothes from Dib's room. I don't know if they'll fit, but… I'll leave you to change."

Gaz handed the alien the bundle of clothes before running upstairs to her room. As she headed back into her room, her eye twitched due to nerves and an unsettling feeling crawling on her insides.


	3. Memories and SingAlongs

(ZIM'S POV)

Gaz had left Zim for a few moments, letting his mind wander back to the past. He remembered the day when he first arrived on Earth, this spinning ball of dirt. He remembered when he met Dib and Gaz, when they were just in fourth grade. He remembered when Dib and Zim were turned into giant bologna, and all their stupid plans and rivalries against eachother. Zim remembered the day when Dib invested in girls; Gretchen. Zim remembered when the Tallests had singlehandedly cast them out of his own race and had mentioned how Zim as a defect to the Armada.

The alien slid off his wig dejectedly and popped out his blue contacts.

Zim remembered when Gaz walked out in front of his house the day he became an outcast. He remembered the gang of drunks who attempted to rape Gaz on the streets, and he remembered taking back her limp, broken body back to his base and how he ran scans on her to make sure she was safe. He remembered when…

Zim's thoughts were cut off short when a soft pair of lips brushed against his antenna, sending a bolt of delight through his squeedily-spooch. He never understood how Gaz did it. He tried playing with his antennas, but never got the effect that Gaz gave him.

"I got some clothes from Dib's room. I don't know if they'll fit, but… I'll leave you to change."

A bundle of black and red clothes was dropped in his lap and Zim turned around to see Gaz heading upstairs. He sighed, and changed out of his wet, snowy clothes into the warm thermal shirt and plaid PJ bottoms. The pants were a little long for Zim, but the shirt fit well on his thin, muscled features. He folded his own clothes into a stack and set them on the floor beside the front door.

Zim shuffled over to the stairs and he could hear the faint sound of music coming from Gaz's room. Zim's spider legs protruded from his PAK and he decided it would be safer instead of the possibility of tripping on the pants. At the top of the stairs, the music was louder, he could identify the song and the sound of Gaz's voice flowing beautifully with the melody.

The song was on constant repeat; from Seether.

Zim slowly edged closer to the door, and peaked into the room, finding Gaz slumped in her chair, reading the screen of her laptop, which held the lyrics of the song that was currently playing on her stereo.

He knocked on her door just as 'Broken' had started up again. Gaz jumped in surprise and turned around as she heard Zim's voice corresponding with the lyrics.

"I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away….I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well, I wanna hold you high and steal your pain…"

Zim looked around as he sang the lyrics and took in the image of her bedroom before noticing Gaz. It was hard for the alien to hide a smirk as he noticed Gaz blushing at her sudden performance in singing. Zim, however, continued to sing the chorus as he made his way over to Gaz who was looking away. He sat down on the carpeted floor below and brought his knees to his chest, crossing his arms on the top of his knees, and laying his head on his forearms as he looked up at the female.

"Why'd you stop?"

(GAZ'S POV)

Zim sat down beside her on the floor, sitting in a casual style and looking at Gaz. She tried avoiding his gaze, knowing he saw her blush. Question is: why did she?

"Why'd you stop?"

The female looked at Zim who was humming and nodding his head to the beat, still looking at her with a disappointed emotion sprawled on his face. Surprised, Gaz pursed her lips, rewound the song, and got on the floor to sit beside Zim. Nudging him in the side with her elbow, she signaled for him to start first.

(Zim:)I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away<br>And I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain<p>

(Zim and Gaz:)Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<br>You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore

(Gaz:)The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
>I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away<br>There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain<p>

(Zim and Gaz:)Because I'm broken when I'm open  
>And I don't feel like I am strong enough<br>Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<br>Because I'm broken when I'm open  
>And I don't feel like I am strong enough<br>'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<br>You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore

By the time the song was over, Gaz had started leaning herself into Zim, and he returned the gesture by wrapping a protective arm around her. She was, however crying.

"Zim… I still don't know how I could repay you back. If you hadn't found me that night, I… would've been dead by now."

The flashback of three drunken men walking after her in an alley, the rancid smell of alcohol, becoming violated, blacking out on the hard concrete… it all was burned into the back of her mind, it never left her. If Zim had not found her that night, she would have been left there, naked, afraid, and left to die on the streets.

Hell, she needed Zim now, more than ever.

The sound of the front door opened and closed and Dib called for Gaz's name halfway up the stairs. Before Zim or Gaz could do anything, Dib appeared in the doorway of her room and stared at the scene.


	4. Dib and Zim's Compromise

(DIB'S POV)

It took him a moment to take it all in, the sight of Zim, an alien (without his disguise), his archenemy, was in HIS household, Gaz leaning on him with tears in her eyes, Zim holding her, AND the fact that an ALIEN WAS WEARING DIB'S CLOTHES.

Holy

Motherfucker.

(ZIM'S POV)

Zim's arm was still draped around Gaz as her brother entered the dimly lit room. Dib's outfit consisted of his usual happy face t-shirt and a straight jacket, but he changed from his regular boots to a pair of bulky combat boots in the past year.

"GAZ!"

The alien formed his lips into a straight line on his face as he studied Dibs expression. It looked like Dib would explode. His eyes were bulging out, and a small vain was popping out from his neck. Zim's attention parted from Dib when he felt Gaz shaking uncontrollably in his grasp.

(GAZ'S POV)

She gently tugged at Zim's grip, telling him that she wanted to get up. After getting on her feet, she turned off the music from the stereo and turned to face her brother with a fierce attitude written on her face. Narrowing her eyes, she pushed Dib out of her room, and pushed him farther down the hallway, until they reached Dib's room. Gaz shoved him into his room and entered after him, just he and her.

Dib gave her a disgusted and sickened look; almost a dangerous expression.

"Gaz, how…. How COULD YOU?"

"Look, you haven't been there for me lately. In this past month and a half, a lot has changed. Let me TELL YOU ABOUT IT."

Gaz told her story about how she had almost been raped, and how Zim had saved her from the drunks in the alley. She told him what it felt like to have someone there, told him what it was like to fill the empty void inside of her when she lost Mom. She told Dib how she and Zim went to the cemetery, about how it was their mom's death. The girl who was the strongest, the girl who was fearless, told him what it was like to have someone stuck in your head, what it was like to hear voices telling you how fucked up your life is and how you are supposed to act to everything revolving around you at everysinglesecondofyourlife.

It was a nice twenty minutes when she finished.

"Is THAT good enough of a reason", Gaz choked out with emotion.

Gaz stood up from Dib's bed, and walked to the doorway.

"Oh," she said over her shoulder.

"If you lay ONE GODDAMNED finger on Zim, you'll end up with an endless amount of barbed wire down your throat. Don't worry, I'll SEE TO IT. GOT IT?

Gaz headed to her bedroom, popping her knuckles and slamming Dib's door with a loud thud on the way out.

(ZIM'S POV)

Zim perked his thin black antennas as the two siblings left the room. He picked up the whole conversation that was coming from Gaz in the other room; she was explaining things that even Zim didn't know, such as her TRUE feelings for Zim, and the voices she deals with.

Zim pondered on these things while he paced around in Gaz's dark bedroom. Pulling out his own Ipod out of his PAK, he turned down the stereo volume to low, and plugged in the device. The alien scrolled through his list of songs until he found what he was searching for.

It was about 11:00 P.M. on a Friday night.

Sitting back down, eyes downcast, Zim lost himself in the lyrics of the song, barely noticing Gaz entering the room several minutes later and falling asleep on her bed.

The green alien sensed movement outside of the room and looked at the door to find Dib at the entrance of the room. Dib glanced at Zim and signaled to Zim to follow with the flick of his head. Pushing himself off of the floor, Zim slowly walked over to the Dib-stink, careful not to fall over in his freakishly long pajama pants and followed him out of the room and down the carpeted stairs.

The big-headed teenager led Zim to the kitchen table.

"Any… beverages or something?" Dib knew that Zim couldn't drink water, but after several years, it seemed that Zim had grown immune to certain foods on Earth.

"Errm, I'm fine." Zim tried not to look at Dib directly in the eyes. It was uncomfortable to be around anyone without his disguise on except for Gaz. And the fact that Dib knew the growing relationship between Zim and his sister didn't make the tension any better. Zim absentmindedly scratched his antenna as they sat down from eachother.

Dib cleared his throat.

"Zim… I… erm… would like to thank you. You saved my sister. If you had not been there to save her…And erm… Zim… I… How could I possibly pay you back for saving my sister's life?"

Zim looked up from the table and searched Dibs eyes, finding nothing but sincerity, embarrassment, disappointment, and surprise gazing right back into Zim's magenta orbs. This was the second time someone mentioned the gang attack. It made Zim nervous and tense to talk about it, and it made Zim feel protective over the girl.

Zim thought about all of his possibilities, every option, anything he could choose. He could choose for Dib not to interfere with Zim's plan of conquering the Earth, but it would be meaningless because Zim was detached from his own species, making Earth his only home.

They sat in silence until Zim answered.

"Stay out of the relationship between Gaz and I. That's all I want. I saved Gaz because I love her. I saved Gaz because it's Hell enough having to be banned from your own race and having no one there, no true reason for your existence."

Dib held a baffled look upon his face.

"WHAT?"

"Yes, I was cast out of my own race and was called a defect by my very own leaders, but back to the point, stay out of this relationship."

Dib was…. Shocked so to say. That meant that the world was safe, and he didn't need to worry about the possibility of Zim taking over. Zim got up from the table, looking away and trying not to catch Dib's eye.

The Irken headed upstairs to Gaz's bedroom chambers. Quietly, he walked up to the gothic sleeping beauty who was lying in a fetal position on the bed. Her hands were propped a specific way, her left hand under her head, and her right arm stretched out onto the pillow next to her. Zim sat on the opposite side of the bed and laid down.

Gaz's body seemed so small and fragile as he lay next to her and the warm light from the lamp that fell on her face made her glow. His insides turned to liquid as he stretched out a finger to stroke her face.

The dark angel shifted in her sleep, and backed into Zim's torso, fitting the two together like a puzzle piece. Zim curved his body inward, so to close the space they had between the two, and wrapped a gloved arm around Gaz's thin waist. The song from his Ipod was still playing, creating a lullaby. The Irken focused on the lyrics, and before he knew it, he and Gaz were cuddled together lost in a dreamless sleep.

(Author's Note:) Cliche, i know. It's so mushy at the end and blahhh blah blah blahhhh but come on, you KNOW you liked it! Review! i don't care if you flame, just keep the criticism to a minimum please. :)

BTW: the song that Zim had been listening to was Katy Perry - ET (not featuring Kayne West) (and no, i'm not some pop lover, this is one of the few songs that I own thats pop or hip hop or whatever katy perry is. never heard of ET, search it up. its PRETTY good.)

Zim belongs to Jhonen. Shall I continue?


	5. Perforating a Broken Heart

(GAZ'S POV)

Gaz was in a black cloud staring out across the sky, rolling over the grey waves that were swirling angrily beneath her. The footing beneath her, gave under her weight, and she pummeled to the watery abyss below; plunging into the mass of sharp boulders and angry tides, she helplessly fought against the strenuous current that kept her under the surface.

The silver light above her head was now a speck in the distance as Gaz sunk farther and farther into the nothingness below until she was completely enveloped in darkness. Her body gave up and a tiny voice echoed through the back of her head; so soft, like velvet, ringing through her ears.

"Gaz…"

The recognition kicked in and she heard the voice once again. But, instead of calling her name, the younger voice of herself locked herself in the back of Gaz's head.

"Look Mommy! Santa came!..." the color faded to the scene of her third Christmas; Prof. Membrane, her mom, Dib and her gathered around a green Christmas fir tree, smiles lighting up everyone's faces. The scene faded.

"I love you Mommy." Video of Gaz and her mother getting ready for bedtime flowed all around the present Gaz. The video never did relent, until finally her mother leaned in to give the younger Gaz a bedtime kiss.

The image was completely shut off and replaced by a reel of Gaz growing up little by little until the image of a highway came upon Gaz's eyes.

"Mommy?"

Her mother answered in a simple,

"Yes Honey?"

Each syllable of her mother's answer echoed through her every being, trapping her breath, and making her fingertips numb; an explosion of sharp metal scraping against metal rang out, engulfing her sanity. A sharp smell of iron filled the air as the blackness turned to a dark shade of crimson. The eerie darkness surrounding her broke out in the distance, the color of crimson, blue and white flickering in her vision and the taunting sounds of the sirens in the distance mocked Gaz's memory.

"Gaz… Gaz… Gaz…!"

The girl blinked open her eyes, and grit her teeth so as not to let out a scream of agony. Her body was shaking in a violent tremor and was drenched in a cold sweat, and she tried to get her eyes into focus. Gaz's eyes were brimming with clear, sparkling tears, clouding her vision and she shakily wiped away the threat that would spill out onto her face.

"Gaz?" Zim's hushed tone immediately relieved Gaz and helped her realize that she had fled the mortifying dreamland. Her gaze took her to see herself in Zim's arms; a worried expression sprawled across his alien face. Gaz continued to stare into Zim's endless ruby eyes before she grew self-conscious. The magnetism between the two was growing, but Gaz pulled away, conscience taking control, and her hands still shaking uncontrollably.

"Give me a second…" her voice broke and wavered with shock, and sadness. She headed out of the dark room and into the bathroom a few doors down the hall, the floor underfoot cold as ice. Opening the door, she flipped on the light, getting no response in light. The power was out. The emotional teenager mumbled a curse in a wavering voice as she stepped over to the medicine cabinet sitting over the toilet.

Gaz took out a flashlight, and took out her prescription bottle of Xanax and poured.

Nothing.

She had finished the last tablets yesterday, leaving Gaz standing there, shaking like mad. Gaz dropped the empty bottle into the small trash can, and looked into the mirror, hoping her shitty image would calm herself. Messy, oily hair, sweaty white trash. Smudged black eyeliner, dark circles creating rings around her eyes.

_This is what happens when you lose control of yourself bitch. What are you gonna do now? Cry like a baby, or get your real cure? Do it. It'll take everything away._

The girl hurried down the stairs and almost tripped over herself as she fought her way into the kitchen. She fumbled with the drawers until her fingers had grasped the handle. A collection of silver knives stood out before her; butter knives, butcher knives, serrated knives…

Gaz's nails dug into the wooden sides of the drawer, making indentations into the box. Her whole body tensed up and she had to grip even tighter to the drawer to keep the tremor in her arms to a minimum when she noted Zim's presence standing behind her.

_Fuck…_

Hanging her head, Gaz sighed and closed the drawer, retreating her hands back to cross over her curvy chest. That's when the she lost it and broke into a string of sobs flowing through her perforated heart. She brought her hand to her mouth, desperately trying to calm herself, but it only made it worse. The void in her heart was tearing, growing bigger and bigger, leaving only a space of emptiness within the teen. Turning around, she leaned her head on Zim's chest, sobbing a great deal of pain.

Gaz missed her mother so much it was unbearable…

_Pull yourself together, dipshit. Pull this… together._

"You don't have to tell Zim if you don't want to," He gently brushed his lips against her forehead, looked into Gaz's tear-stained face and pulled her into a comforting hug which she gratefully accepted.

Zim rubbed his gloved hands up and down her back in a soothing motion, assuring her that everything was fine, ending up with another cry of heart-wrenching sobs. Piece by piece, Zim repaired Gaz. He was her only source of love that was stable. Zim was a refuge for her, her guardian. Zim was her reason.


	6. Hunger Pains

(GAZ'S POV)

By now, both Gaz and Zim were cuddled next to each other on the worn couch in the Living Room. The tremor that flowed through her body was long gone, and Gaz felt at ease. It being fairly cold with the power off, Zim took out a black fleece blanket from his PAK and gave it to the girl. The temperature was dropping very slowly, but surely, and the windows were completely covered in ice and snow, along with the door being blocked with several feet of more of the white powder.

Gaz was nearing her speech about her dream, which led her to explaining the tragic accident that lead to her mother's death. It was hard talking to Zim about parents since he had no experience with guardians or parents of any sort; he was, of course, born a test-tube baby. She was reluctant to tell Zim how much she missed her mother; it would show yet, another weakness, making Zim that much more protective of her. Gaz could easily take care of herself.

"Damn Zim, so, you never had a family?"

Zim just shook his green head, a distant look overpowering his Irken eyes. Gaz frowned, looking to the kitchen; her stomach screamed in pain, adding pressure to her abdomen. She clutched her torso and shifted in her position, trying to silence the obnoxious sounds coming from her mid-section. Gaz got up, placing the blanket on the couch, and trudged over to the window several feet from the TV, spacing herself between her and the alien, stuck in deep thought.

Her father, Professor Membrane, was never home. Only on special occasions or holidays did her dad ever come home to spend time with her or Dib; the time spent with her father was priceless and too valuable to let go of; not to mention the fact that Dib had recently been spending his time with his girlfriend, Gretchen. The mere thought of Dad or her annoying brother leaving her forever sent a shiver up her spine and raised the hair on her arms. She'd already lost her mother; she couldn't bear the thought of losing someone else.

Gaz stared at the foggy window and rubbed the window with her thin arm to clear the glass.

A thick blanket of white was seen through the clear plexi-glass while a violet blizzard whisked over it, sewing more and more crystals to the massive sea of white. The blinding white hurt her pupils, making Gaz narrow her eyes and turn away. Another protest of hunger fled from her stomach and the disturbed teen headed back into the kitchen. Biting her tongue, she strode pass the drawer of silverware, well aware of Zim in the other room, and peeked into the pantry.

Gaz hid any emotion in her pale face as she glanced at the minimum amount of food sprawled out on the wooden shelves. There was only one box of Cheerios, half a loaf of bread and a family size can of tomato soup. Stomping her way to the fridge, she only got the same results, finding a quarter bottle of Ranch dressing, four cheese sticks, some leftover steak that Dib had tried to take almost a week ago, a bag of wilted salad, and a gallon of untouched milk. Gaz closed the door of the fridge and jumped slightly when she saw Dib walk into the pantry. When did Dib come in?

"There's nothing. I already checked," Gaz growled.

Her brother came back out, carrying the box of Cheerios and got out a plastic bowl from one of the parallel cabinets facing the fridge. The sound of cereal pattered against the cheap plastic and Dib shut the box.

"Maybe we can figure something out if this storm calms down some. Hey, Gaz, maybe Zim could lend us a lift in his ship to take us to Target or something."

WHY was Dib's voice so ANNOYING?

But Gaz had to agree with the thought. She considered the idea, but let the thought pass her; she didn't want to force Zim to fetch the Voot Cruiser for her needs. It only made her feel selfish and needy. But Dib pressed on, persuading Gaz farther into the idea until she followed along.

Gaz grimaced as the sound of metal slid out of the silverware drawer and a spoon came into view. Dib passed on the milk and strode to the kitchen table. Gaz just slugged her feet out of the kitchen, disgusted at the thought of going out into the foul weather that was blowing outside of the house. She sat on the opposite side of the couch, studying the alien who was pondering on his thoughts.

"Zim?"

* * *

><p>(ZIM'S POV)<p>

"Zim?"

The alien's thin black antennas twitched and perked up as they recorded the soft voice of Gaz. Pulling his attention away from his reflection on the blank TV screen, Zim turned to find his significant other sitting across from him with a reluctant look written upon her face.

A loud growl came from her lower abdomen and Zim immediately understood.

"Erm… Dib and I… er, wanted to know if you could take us to Target to go… shopping for groceries. We're kind of low on food and we can't really drive through this shitty weather."

The girl clutched her thin waist as another protest of hunger rang out, making Gaz growl a curse in irritation. Of course, humans needed their food to survive or else their inferior organs would shut down due to lack of energy and strength. Irkens on the other hand, they could survive without food since their PAKs supported most of their energy and data.

This was when Dib came out of the kitchen and leaned against the wall, waiting for Zim's approval.

Zim laid his feelers back down on his head and nodded.

"Yeah, sure."

The alien stood from the couch, his PAK opening and setting a device similar to an Ipad into Zim's hands. Zim had programmed this device to contact his ship and update or send messages to the Voot Cruiser. Zim's thin fingers flew across the surface, pressing several different Irken letters and sending his message to the ship, ordering it to park outside of the Membrane residence within the next fourty-five minutes.

Zim fought a smirk as he put away his tool and saw a dazed look on the Dib-monkey's face. His superior technology was too much for the pitiful human, making Zim feel victorious.

_Another Irken Victory…_

The Irken was soon flicked in the back of his head and he rounded on Gaz who was gracefully heading back upstairs. He rolled his eyes and went back to eyeing Dib who went downstairs into the laboratory below with a flashlight gripped in his hand. Sighing, Zim stretched his muscles, and flopped back down on the couch staring back at the reflection on the television screen.

(Author's Note:)

Review please. I accept flames too, but keep them to a minimum!


	7. Guilty Pleasure

(GAZ'S POV)

The teenager entered her room with another cramp invading her lower pelvis. Gaz ignored this, and soon followed another gurgle of hunger from her skinny torso. Clutching her fists, Gaz muttered out a string of explicit words before she headed to her closet. Opening the large wooden doors, an assortment of dull, dark colors came into view and several pairs of large black combat boots were laid out across the floor.

Just as Gaz picked off a dark crimson Three Days Grace concert T-shirt from a plastic hanger over her head; the light of Gaz's lamp flickered on and the low hum of the heater sprung to life. Gaz glanced behind her and grunted in relief at knowing the electricity came back on. She turned her attention back to the closet and plucked off a long pair of black skinny jeans and added a silver studded belt to go along with the look.

The sickly white teen dropped the clothes onto the chair and picked up her Ipod from the desk, glad for the chance of music. Scrolling through the list, Gaz made her choice, switched out Zim's ipod for hers and placed the device back onto the dock, the eerie beginning of "Someone Who Cares" by Three Days Grace drowning out the sound of the visitor peeking through her doorway.

(ZIM'S POV)

Fully dressed with his clothes from the previous day, the alien walked upstairs to inform Gaz that the power was back on. But halfway up the stairs, Zim noted that the stereo was already playing, telling him that Gaz was fully aware of this. Unaware of what Gaz was doing, Zim continued toward her room until he saw Gaz's bare back facing him.

The girl bent down to retrieve her dark red shirt that labeled the same band as what was playing from her stereo and she slipped it on, the cotton shirt perfectly fitting her dangerously thin waist. Gaz started to shrug off her sweat pants, turning her body slightly towards the door. Zim quickly backed away from the doorway, the smallest pinprick of guilty pleasure making its way into his squeedily-spooch. Zim planted his feet a few feet outside of the girl's bedroom and turned his back to the door.

The Irken crossed his arms, his cheeks turning a very dark emerald shade, and began to recognize the song on replay that was pounding through Gaz's doorway. Zim started to hum the lyrics and bobbed his head to the rhythm. The music stopped suddenly and Gaz was leaning in her doorway, staring at her visitor.

"Why didn't you knock?"

Zim swiveled around to face the dark beauty and he was soon pushed to the side with her hand, walking to the bathroom.

"Erm… the Voot is ready." The blush on his face grew a deeper shade as his voice cracked and took in her outfit. A grey jacket was over her dark crimson t-shirt that slightly showed some mid-drift. A studded black belt added to her style and a black pair of skin-tight jeans covered her pale legs along with a massive pair of black combat boots finishing off her look. Zim stumbled over to the stairway and headed down, his squeedily-spooch practically on fire due to his girlfriend's appearance.

_Stupid emotions… stupid…. Beautiful… erm… Gaz…_ "GAHH!"

The Irken jumped at the sudden presence of Dib walking up behind him, adding another shade of green to Zim's face. Gritting his teeth Zim tried to avoid his eyes and started pacing by the door. Looking out of the window, he noted that the snow had stopped and the Voot Cruiser was hovering over the sea of sparkling white powder with a little silver bot playing in the snow. Gir's green doggy head opened up, sticking a small baseball cap onto the top of the snowman, giving it style. Clapping his hands, the little robot let out a squeal of delight and soon attacked his creation, sending the artwork into an explosion of snow flurries. Zim shook his head in wonder and awe at how the little bot was always it's optimistic, retarded self. No matter how many updates or diagnostics Zim tested Gir on, he was always the same old crazy-ass robot he had before. No matter, every now and then, the little bot could cheer him up or put Zim in a slightly better mood. But the chances of that were very minimum and most of the time Gir usually pissed the alien off or got in the way.

Gaz came down the stairs in a rush, adding another jacket, along with Dib who was struggling with his zipper on his bulky winter coat. Zim headed back upstairs to the bathroom and took out his disguise from his PAK and set his black wig onto the counter. After getting situated with putting on the glossy blue contacts he pressed his antennas flat against his green head and placed on his shaggy black wig.

About a month ago, Zim had decided to update his wig style that changed his stiff flipped bangs into a more believable look. It gave the alien a more emo-ish look to him if you were to stereotype Zim, letting the hair be loose and movable on his head. His contacts were another thing. He had updated those too, but only to a minimum. He still kept the eye color blue, but it was changed into a slightly darker shade; these types of contacts were also more comfortable, due to the fact that they were not itchy anymore.

Flipping off the light of the bathroom, he crawled back downstairs to find the two siblings prepared for the bitter cold waiting for them outside. Pulling out an odd set of keys from his back pocket, Zim nodded toward the door and started for the ship. The three teenagers raced towards the Voot Cruiser.

"GIR! Stop playing around and get in the ship!" Zim yelled with a slight crack in his voice.

The small robot doggy saluted, a serious tone infiltrating his electronic features and plopped into the spacecraft. The ship was hovering slightly over the ground, a low humming sound coming from the Irken engineering. Zim stood to the side, motioning to Gaz with his gloved hand.

"Ladies first." A small smirk started on his face as he saw Dib's dumbfounded expression; again, Zim's mighty engineering was too much for the human to take in. Zim lightly chuckled, but Gaz took no note of this and hopped into the odd spaceship with ease, followed by her brother. Zim fought his way to the controls, uncomfortable at the small space the four of them had to sit in. Pressing a small yellow neon button to his left, the ship spaced out a little more, giving the passengers some more room. Zim pressed another code of buttons over his head and the hatch of the ship closed, sealing off the bitter wind. The trained Irken pressed yet another assortment of buttons and switches and the Voot Cruiser levitated higher. A small hologram of Irken language scrolled across the indestructible windshield and the alien tapped the window, a small radar screen popping up in the corner of the ship.

"Where to Dib-human?"

Dib didn't answer right away, dazed at the futuristic machinery in awe.

"Dib?" Still, no answer was made from the paranormal teen.

Zim turned to Gaz who was popping her knuckles, looking at her house that was ten feet beneath her. Zim couldn't see her face because her long violet locks were shielding her eyes.

"Okay… Gaz, where to?"

"Target I guess," Gaz shrugged her shoulders, and glanced back at the alien who pulled a lever and took them flying through the cold air of winter.

(GAZ'S POV)

"Zim, is there a radio in here?" Gaz asked.

"Yeah, press that pink button on your armrest."

Gaz did as she was told, and a glossy black radio appeared before her seat. Pressing the power button, a dull sound came from her seat, and she realized that her chair had speakers built in, giving her the luxury of surround-sound. Turning up the volume, she heard the man on broadcast talking about the weather.

"This is some extreme weather were having over in the south-east side of Washington. The blizzard over here is getting worse and worse. For all you families out there, keep your children inside and keep yourselves warm; there has been a total of 276 homes without electricity throughout several counties, so stock up on blankets, coats, whatever, to keep yourselves warm. And that's our storm tracker update for you today. Have a happy and safe Christmas Eve everyone."

The man's deep voice stopped and a numerous amount of Christmas carols played on the radio. Gaz was shocked; she didn't even know it was Christmas Eve. Sighing, she thought of the day ahead of her. After the grocery shopping, they would have to decorate the house including putting up the tree and the traditional *shiver* mistletoe.

Gaz shivered in her two warm layers of clothes at the thought and quickly pushed it away when Target came into view.

(AUTHOR'S NOTE)

A 'T' moment in the story. I probably won't go any farther than that in sexual themes, btw.

Zim is getting a taste of puberty… his voice is cracking a lot more than usual… and for all those out there who don't know exactly how old they are, both Dib and Zim are 16 and Gaz, 15.

I ACCEPT FLAMING, but keep it to a minimum! Rate me, hate me, message me, question me, I need to know how I am at writing the story!


	8. Decorating for the Holidays

(GAZ'S POV)

The trio entered the building, both Dib and Gaz's faces pink and Zim's face a dark emerald due to the freezing temperature outside; the sound of check out bleeping and shopping carts welcoming them. It being the fact that most people couldn't get out in this kind of weather and it being Christmas Eve, there weren't that many people shopping in the Target supermarket.

Before Gaz's brother could run off with the cart, she informed Dib that she was out of her prescription drug. Gaz added a threat before glaring at him with such intensity that if Dib refused, he'd find himself thrown into a chamber of hell and torture. The paranormal teen just nodded his head and headed toward the pharmacy lining the wall just a few yards away.

"I'm here for a refill on Xanax." Dib said in a monotone voice.

* * *

><p>Once they paid for the medication, they split up. Dib decided to do the food shopping and Gaz just puttered around the store. Zim on the other hand, disappeared, not informing where he went or what he was doing.<p>

Fingering the small pocketknife in her pocket, Gaz headed toward the music section of the store, keeping her head down. Even though this store was mostly deserted, she never felt at ease. All she could ever think about when she was alone like this was that horrific night when she was jumped by a group of drunks who attempted to rape her. It scarred her attitude, making her somewhat jumpy or anxious when she was alone.

Her violet locks shadowed the pale complexion on her face as she edged closer and closer to the CD racks ahead of her. Gaz shoved both hands into her pockets and scanned the shelves for any familiar bands. Unfortunately, with the shit most people listen to now, including pop and rap, she couldn't find anything that seemed somewhat familiar or interested her. The girl left the section and headed back to the food section to find Dib finishing up the list: Another loaf of bread, lasagna, three more boxes of Cheerios, another gallon of milk, some bologna, a package of all American cheese, hot cocoa, a 2 liter bottle of Poop Cola, a bag of Lays chips, and a dozen cups of fruity yogurt.

"I know it's not much, but we can survive off of this until the weather dies down some." Dib assured her. Gaz didn't really care about what type of food they had, as long as it was edible. Her brother looked around and stared at Gaz with a curious look in his eyes. "Er, where's Zim?"

As if on cue, Zim walked around the corner on their left and walked up to them. He glanced down at the cart in disgust but quickly wiped away his grimace and replaced it with a cheeky smile.

After they checked out, Gaz and Dib ended up carrying the bags of groceries out into the cold weather. It was snowing again, but fairly lightly. Zim had offered to carry Gaz's burden, but she refused, shaking her head and slapping the aliens hand away, aggravated.

_I can take care of myself perfectly well._

The teens loaded the groceries into the trunk of the Voot and hurried into the hatch, their fingers turning numb from the icy bitterness in the air.

"Dib, it's Christmas Eve. We're going to have to _decorate." _Gaz spat out the last of her statement and her eyelid twitched with annoyance as they started to hover again.

"I could decorate the house, but could you do the tree?" Dib asked in a pleading voice.

"Yeah, whatever." Gaz stared out the passenger window and she watched the various strings of houses pass by in a blur.

* * *

><p>The trip back to the house was left in the burden of silence and soon they landed in their yard. Zim pressed a neon blue button on his right and the glass hatch opened with a 'hiss' along with opening the trunk, exposing the sacks of groceries waiting to be taken in. Gaz jumped out of the hatch with grace and carried a heavy sack into the kitchen of their house. Dib and Zim followed after her, shutting the door behind them. Gaz left Dib to put away the food and headed to their storage closet which was right next to the stairwell.<p>

"ZIM?"

Gaz called Zim over to her and had him help tug the box with the tree out of the closet along with several other boxes filled with a different assortment of fragile ornaments. After putting the pieces of the tree together, they strung the fake tree with LED lights and silver tinsel. That itself, putting the tree and lights together took an hour to figure out without the instruction manual to guide the couple.

Zim bent over to open a box of ornaments and questioned Gaz how they decorated a Christmas tree. Taking the box from Zim, she picked up the sparkling orb of glass and hooked it onto a tree branch, demonstrating the process to the alien. Gaz handed an ornament to Zim who took it politely, but accidentally crushed it in his grip. A mortified expression was thrown upon Zim's features and looked up at Gaz who was snickering darkly. Narrowing his eyes, Zim threw away the remains of the crushed decoration and picked up another, with less force and cautiously hung it on the tree. After a minute of assuring that the ornament was safely hanging on the tree, Zim flung his arms in the air, a victorious look on his face.

The odd couple continued to finish decorating the tree while Dib finished his remains of decorating the living room with garland and adding their traditional mistletoe over the entrance to the stairs.

Zim went back to the Living Room couch and Gaz pushed the empty boxes of ornaments back into the closet and glanced around the room. Every doorway was lined with green garland which was covered in tiny white lights, giving the room a smooth glow when the light was turned off. The tree was set perfectly in the corner and the mistletoe hanging from the stairs. Their house actually looked 'nice' for once.

The teenager took out her phone which was on it's last bar of life and checked the time.

5:42 P.M.

Sighing, Gaz headed upstairs, avoiding the mistletoe, and into the bathroom; she turned on the hot water in the tub, relief washing over her knowing that the pipes didn't freeze over the day. She shut the door behind her and undressed, ready for the warm sensation of hot water to penetrate her pale skin.

* * *

><p>(Author's Note) Where did Zim go? What was he doing?<p>

Zim and Gaz have fun putting up the tree.

Not really that important of a chappie, but still, i hope you liked it... NOOOO MY IDEAS ARE RUNNING OUT!

I already got my plot down, but it's hard writing this story for all you ZAGR fans! Rate me, hate me, message me, flame me, do whatever to tell me how I'm doing at writing the story!

I don't own Zim or any Characters in this story


	9. The Gift

(ZIM'S POV, 4 hours ago)

Zim took himself through the empty store and was pondering the idea of Christmas. He thought back to when he had tried to take over the planet by using a Santa disguise. That plan however, ended up in a horrid resolution and Dib succeeding.

The Irken had remembered how gifts and presents were situated with 'X-mas' and how overjoyed all the humans were when people woke in the mornings, a stash of wrapped presents and an assortment of colorful bows lying under a Christmas tree. Zim let his mind wander back to Gaz, and wondered how Zim could surprise her with a special gift of his own.

The green teenager wandered over to the jewelry area of the store and looked into the glass case which was holding hostage a variety of rings, diamonds, necklaces and tennis bracelets. His disguised blue eyes scanned the sparkling gems in awe at the beauty. His black antennas perked under his shaggy wig when he found a set of studs which seemed vaguely familiar. The perfectly cut diamonds took the shape of skulls, and a pair of dark black dots were carved into the stone, creating eyes.

It reminded Zim of Gaz; her skull pendant that always hung off of her neck.

* * *

><p>(GAZ'S POV; PRESENT)<p>

The hot water that burned her skin was cold now as she stood from the porcelain tub. Forgetting the plug, she squatted back into the water and pulled the plug loose. The girl stood back up, and looked at her naked image in the mirror.

Her torso was dangerously thin and the indentations of her ribs showed through. A small bit of eyeliner was leftover, somewhat smeared across her face. Gaz's dark, almost black hair was stuck to her cheekbones and her skin was a sick shade of white.

Gaz never liked admitting to herself that she had once been anorexic. Yes, she had recently been gorging on Bloatie's pizza and Mac Meatie's burgers, but that never changed the fact that she was once in her young childhood, under sickness and malnutrition. Due to the mourning and longing for her dead mother, she had starved herself, fighting against her own conscience.

That was, until Zim had first met her. Something changed in Gaz.

No, she wasn't in love with him back in her younger years, but a small friendship had bloomed between the two. They never really talked, but they were civil to each other, almost neighborly. Only then, when she had reached fifth grade and had gotten her period, was when she started to see the disguised alien differently; almost found him (shudder) attractive. Not long after that, their friendship flickered into a stronger, more secure friendship. This gave Gaz a taste of sanity and had started eating again. Of course, the green kid never knew.

Zim was her cure.

The teen peeled her eyes off of her bare body and found a grey towel, wrapping it around her chest and waist and stepped onto the cold tiles, a shiver running up her back. Gaz quickly brushed her teeth, and unlocked the door and walked out into the hallway, letting the hot steam roll out of the bathroom. Hurrying to her room across from the steps, she glanced down to see movement at the bottom of the steps, but quickly pushed the thought away, determined to get to her room before anyone saw her.

Closing the door behind her, Gaz locked the doorknob and shuffled to her dark wooden dresser. She dug through the clothes until she found some underwear, a pair of red sweatpants that read 'X-mas' at the bottom of her left leg, and found a crimson and black striped long sleeved, v-neck shirt. Adding a bra, Gaz threw the pile onto her bed and began to dress herself.

After getting situated with the clothes, she added her skull pendant to her attire, letting the quick memory of her mother flash in her head before pushing it away. Gaz went back to the bathroom to hang her towel up, get a new pad, and gather her dirty clothes off of the floor. She gathered the clothes into a ball and put them under her arm and retreated out of the humid room. She flicked the hair out of her face and headed downstairs, heading through another hall and dropping her clothes off in the laundry room. Closing the door behind her Gaz strolled back into the Living Room and started upstairs, but stopped, and took in the sight of the room once again. The lights on the Christmas tree stood out in the corner beside the TV while the garland specked with white lights hung from the doorways leading into the room. A stereo was plugged in the corner, playing Carol of the Bells by The Calling.

The room was empty however, leaving Gaz alone. Quickly, she glanced at the clock over the fireplace that was on the cornering wall of the TV, and saw it was almost 8 P.M. Her hunger had eased now; almost twenty-four hours without food.

The song had changed to another Christmas song called River by Sarah McLachlan. Although Gaz didn't really care much for the soft music, it set the mood of the room into a peaceful and beautiful sadness. Before the girl could turn around and flee upstairs, she heard someone walking up from one side of her. Turning back around, she found Zim, who was changed back into Dib's pajamas, but still had his disguise on. He held his hands behind his back and walked up to Gaz with a warm look drawn on his green face. Gaz, not expecting the alien to have stuck around, blushed in surprise. "I thought that I might stick around a little bit longer." The alien's voice was dropped down to a whisper as he looked at his feet which were covered by the long red plaid pants that Gaz had let him borrow. "Well, you're welcome any time here… and, Zim, take off the disguise. You're not fooling anyone, and besides, I like the real you." Gaz felt a genuine smile crawl across her face, actually happy that Zim had stayed. Confused, but not reluctant, the alien took off his disguise and stuck them back into his PAK before turning to face the beautiful teenager standing in front of him.

"So, erm… I heard that it's Christmas Eve," Zim looked into the room and stared at the Christmas tree before continuing "uhh… I know I'm probably not supposed to do this tonight… but… Screw it, Merry Christmas."

He took his arm from behind his back and held out a small, black, velvet box covered in a red bow. A look of shock, surprise, love, and happiness came to Gaz all at once, making her speechless and gather tears into her eyes. She took the box, unraveled the ribbon and opened it slowly, catching her breath. A gorgeous pair of skull studs sat in the box. The priceless diamonds sparkled and Gaz covered her mouth, a river of tears flowing onto her face. They were wonderful… amazing… beautiful… perfect.

"Why is Gaz crying?" Zim had a concerned look on his face as he wiped away a tear off of the girl's face. There was a stinging sensation upon his thumb, but he ignored this, keeping his attention on Gaz.

Gaz just shook her head and looked up, trying to push away the tears that were falling onto her face. Taking away the hand from her mouth, she wiped the remaining tears and looked up, eyeing the mistletoe above her.

_Damn._

The girl sniffed, smiled and continued to stare at the decoration above the two.

Zim finally decided to look at what the girl was staring at and his confusion was wiped from his face, remembering what his computer had told to him so many years ago. He remembered the meaning for mistletoe.

A dark emerald shaded the alien's face as he looked down; Gaz just gazed at Zim in wonder and amazement.

"Damn. Zim, I-I… I don't know what to say. I… erm…. Hell, this is amazing Zim. Thank you, so much. But, I didn't get you anything though." A disappointed look fell onto Gaz's face and she looked down, her cheeks turning warm of embarrassment, and she closed the box.

The Irken looked at her in disgust. He needed no gift. He already had one. Zim cupped her chin and looked into Gaz's shiny, ember eyes.

"Zim needs no gift," he said, shaking his green head, "You're my gift." The alien took Gaz's face in his hands and leaned down, pressing his warm lips to hers.

Another tear rolled down Gaz's face and she returned the kiss, circling her thin arms across his neck. Absentmindedly, the Irken snaked his hands down to her waist and held her close to his body.

The song had changed to Wintersong by Sarah McLachlan… and the couple continued to kiss in the glow of Christmas lights and under the mistletoe. "Merry Christmas Zim…"

The lake is frozen over  
>The trees are white with snow<br>And all around  
>Reminders of you<br>Are everywhere I go

It's late and morning's in no hurry  
>But sleep won't set me free<br>I lie awake and try to recall  
>How your body felt beside me<br>When silence gets too hard to handle  
>And the night too long<p>

And this is how I see you  
>In the snow on Christmas morning<br>Love and happiness surround you  
>As you throw your arms up to the sky<br>I keep this moment by and by

Oh I miss you now, my love  
>Merry Christmas, merry Christmas,<br>Merry Christmas, my love

Sense of joy fills the air  
>And I daydream and I stare<br>Up at the tree and I see  
>Your star up there<p>

And this is how I see you  
>In the snow on Christmas morning<br>Love and happiness surround you  
>As you throw your arms up to the sky<br>I keep this moment by and by…

(Wintersong – Sarah McLachlan)

* * *

><p>(Author's Note)<p>

I know, the character's are a little OC, but I hope this chapter helped you with your ZAGR needs. the anorexia... ehh... again, that's another plot in the story i decided to add, and it helped show how some of the friendship between Gaz and Zim back in their childhood helped them. the songs... I know, slow, blehh... but it's supposed to be romantic and Christmassy or whatever.

why a christmas story when its late spring?

BECAUSE I NEEDED A NICE, FUZZY, WARM, AND LOVEY-ISH ZAGR story! :D

Review, rate me, hate me, message me, flame me, tell me how I'm doing! Every Review means something to me!


	10. Sudden Call

(SEVEN MONTHS LATER…)

(GAZ'S POV)

It was a quiet summer evening and all they could see was the vast, open nighttime sky above them. The couple was lying together on a hill, just overlooking the polluted city below, staring at the countless stars in wonder. The view was none other than an endless heaven, stretching on and on before their eyes; a velvet sky sewn with sparkling stars, dotted in the distance.

The girl and the green alien were holding hands, their fingers entwined together in a secret.

The silence was disturbed by a vibrating in the girl's back jean's pocket. Pulling out her cell phone, Gaz sighed, glanced to her side, and mouthed to Zim 'be right back'.

The goth clutched her vibrating cell phone, and pulled herself up from the grassy slope. Her gaze scrolled across the city below before she walked off a few paces away from Zim. Gaz's attention was taken back to the cell quivering in her grip, and the teen checked the ID on the phone.

Her breath caught in her throat for the slightest second before she flipped open the device.

"H-hello?"

"Good evening, Ma'am. Is this Gazzette Membrane?" A deep, but serious tone sounded on the other end of the cell.

"Yes…?"

"This is the federal police; there has been an accident with your brother, Dib Membrane."

"What? What happened, WHERE IS HE, Is he okay? What-"Gaz was shaking at this point, enveloped in fear and shock. Absentmindedly, Gaz started pacing the hill and her hands had started shaking.

"MA'AM, your brother, Dib, has been wounded due to a bullet in his right shoulder cavity. Your brother has been taken to the ICU at Mercy Hospital."

Flipping her phone to stop the call, Gaz shuddered as she grit her teeth, trying to push away her shakiness, and strode over to Zim. He was sitting up now, a confused and worried expression written on his green face. "What happened? What's wrong Gaz?"

"Dib's in the hospital," Gaz's voice wavered as she fidgeted with her hands, trying to calm herself down and her vision blurred with tears that soon fell upon her fragile face. "Shit."

The Irken standing beside the girl pressed a button on his watch, contacting his SIR unit, GIR, and turned back to the broken girl who stood beside him; not soon after, they saw a small robot heading their way, trailing smoke behind. With a loud squeal, the robot flung itself onto its master, making Zim fall back from the impact of GIR barreling into his chest.

"Not now GIR! This is a serious situation. I need you to take us to the hospital, NOW GIR!"

The bot's cyan eyes turned to a deep red and saluted to Zim before taking position, ready for it's passengers. Zim signaled for the dark teen to get on first, and followed after her before blasting off into the taunting darkness surrounding them.

(Author's Note)

Prepare yourselves.

It's a small chappie, but the next is the last one. I'm changing the name of the story with how the plot was changed, and I'm sorry if you didn't like the idea that I went into the future 7 months later. This next chapter will…..

I'm not ruining it for you, but be ready for anything.

Rate me, hate me, message me, flame me, PLEASE review! EVERY WORD COUNTS!

-invader mad's, signing off.


	11. Angel

(GAZ'S POV)

The two were dropped off at the large, glass hospital doors. Gaz dared not to hesitate; she didn't want to waste any time away from her brother who had the chance of leaving her forever. The thought of another grave, sitting next to her mother's made another shiver roll down her spine as she barged through the doors, along with Zim on her side.

Striding to the desk in front of her, she glared at the nurse.

"I'm here to see Dib Membrane." Gaz's voice was shaky and quiet, making the woman ask her to repeat what she had said.

Before the teen could come back with a loud retort, Zim placed a hand onto her shoulder and answered, "Dib Membrane. Kid with real pale skin and weird, pointy black hair."

The lady nodded her head. "Oh yes, that boy. He's in the ICU. Take a right down that corner and you'll see the elevator. Go up one level and there will be another desk with someone who'll take care of you further. Wait, are… you seem sick."

(ZIM'S POV)

Zim mumbled out, "skin-condition" before following a determined Gaz to the bronze elevator doors around the corner. The doors opened with a squeaking sound and the teenagers entered. Gaz's forehead was lined with creases as she knitted her eyebrows together in worry while a frown took place on her pale lips. She punched the button several times with anger and she huffed out a sigh of frustration as Zim took a hold of her shaking arms.

The brass doors opened after the longest minute and Gaz shrugged out of the aliens grip, heading to the big desk with several hospital workers and nurses behind it.

A young man behind the desk looked at the odd couple and stared at the alien standing beside the goth with confusion before returning back to his normal greeting face.

"What can I do for you?"

Gaz opened her mouth, but was cut off once again by Zim.

"We're looking for Dib Membrane. A guy with pale skin and weird black hair." Zim talked quickly, fully aware of the dirty look that Gaz was shooting him. He broke his rule: NEVER, under ANY circumstances, interrupt Gaz. But Zim pushed this away, feeling that it would be better if he had answered.

"Ah yes, the big-headed boy; he was just taken into surgery not that long ago with a critical shot wound. Is this a family member," he said, gesturing to the pale teen standing beside Zim. Gaz nodded with a grimace on her face, "Yeah. I'm his sister. Gazzette Membrane. Sign us as visitors under the name, "Gaz Membrane."

The man typed quickly on his keyboard, trying to avoid Gaz's intimidating glare. He added, "Ma'am, if you are Gaz Membrane, I believe there are a few people in the Waiting Room who would like to have a word with you." He finished with a finch as the girl raised a fist, but was quickly stopped with one of Zim's gloved hands.

The alien leaned down to Gaz's ear and whispered, "Not now. There are more important things going on than killing the shit out of a hospital drudge." The frown deepened on her face as she looked away, biting her tongue so as not to say another word. The Irken alien turned back to the man with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Where's the Waiting Room?"

The man pointed to a hallway with a thankful expression, "down that hall, first door to your left." Gaz just stomped her way to the room, fuming. Zim however, stayed for a moment.

"Er, how long?"

Zim stared at the girl who was making her way through the hallway and into the Waiting Room, fists clutched at her sides. He set a half smile onto his face, shaking his head in wonder at her temperamental issues.

"Another hour or so sir," the man answered, his attention back on his computer. The alien looked around the room, a quietness that made goose-bumps crawl across his green, leathery skin. Zim headed to the Waiting Room and found Gaz being confronted by two police men, their dark blue suits and silver badges stating their superiority. They were whispering to her while several other patients were scattered around the room, not paying attention, too caught up in their own problems and reasons why they were there.

Taking a seat on a couch Zim looked around the room and his antennas perked up under his disguise as he caught the conversation between his gothic girlfriend and the cops.

(GAZ'S POV)

She headed into a room filled with a variety of chairs and sofas, still a little mad that Zim had taken over of the situation. He knew perfectly well she could handle herself, but he had to be the gentleman, and make her see sense. Glancing around the room, she saw a few people in the room, reading magazines, or talking to friends and family, caught in their own reason for why they were at a hospital, than to notice the newcomer. Over in the corner, next to a lamp were a pair of cops, dressed in their uniform and sipping coffee from Styrofoam cups. They, however, noticed her presence and stood up walking over to her.

The two set their cups of black coffee down onto a side table and greeted her with a handshake.

"Hello, are you Gazzette Membrane?" The one on the left said. He had a goatee that was slightly graying with age, and a deep, masculine voice. He took her hand warmly, but Gaz just stared at him with seriousness glinting in her amber eyes.

"I go by Gaz, but yes, I'm her. Let's cut the crap; what happened with Dib?" Her fierce determination was emphasized in every syllable, and the tone in her voice was sharp. She kept her voice low, but it wasn't for the benefit of the other patients. It was for her own; she needed to calm down before she started shaking again.

"Gaz," the other man started. He had a younger complexion to his facial features, but his body shape was heavier and he left his hands to himself, crossed over his chest. "at about eight forty-two this evening, a shot was heard at your house from one of your next door neighbors. They informed the police of this, and stated seeing a girl with dark blue hair, cut to her shoulders and dark purple attire fleeing from your house along with a black cat with red 'glowing' eyes. Of course, this didn't help with the investigation on who had specifically shot your brother, but maybe she seemed familiar to you. The paramedics and the ambulance got there five minutes after the call, and found your brother on the steps of the house, bleeding heavily, due to a silver bullet in his shoulder cavity, that was angled toward his spine. It missed the heart, but the heavy blood flow and the bullet to the spine and shoulder..."

The other man cut in, adding that that was all they had to inform Gaz of. This news sent shivers up her spine as she remembered the cat. She remembered back to when Tak had landed on Earth to end Zim's mission and take it as her own, and Gaz remembered her disguised SIR unit, Mimi, who was a black cat with red eyes.

She shrugged this feeling away as she nodded to the pair politely and thanked them for the information. Turning around the goth found Zim lying down on a fluffy red couch, staring at the odd texture on the roof. As she was heading toward the alien, a nurse stopped in the doorway, "Gaz Membrane…"

Zim looked over to the entrance of the room and looked with a baffled expression. "I thought we had another hour."

The nurse looked down in disappointment. "Dib wants to see you one last time." She huffed out.

"WHAT?" Gaz sprinted to the nurse, a dangerous look drawn on her face. "HE CAN'T DIE!" the nurse headed out of the room before the girl flung herself onto her. All the patients in the room were staring at the scene, a look of sympathy on all of them.

Gaz and Zim hurried after the nurse through a line of halls before stopping at the door. Gaz was shaking heavily in shock and couldn't grip the handle. Zim put his fingers around her hands and helped her open the door that lead them into Dib's room.

_Spend all your time waiting  
>For that second chance<br>For a break that would make it okay  
>There's always some reason<br>To feel not good enough  
>And it's hard at the end of the day<em>

The silence in the room was heart-breaking as they stared at Dib's pitiful appearance.

_I need some distraction  
>Oh beautiful release<br>Memories seep from my veins  
>Let me be empty<br>Oh and weightless and maybe  
>I'll find some peace tonight<em>

Dib's chest was covered in bloody bandages and an assortment of heart rate testers. An IV was stuck into his arm that was connected to a strange bag of fluid, and his eyes were partly open as the emptiness stared back into the girl. With all his might, Dib gave them a smile and closed his eyes. His heart monitor beeped, a feeling of eeriness filling the dimly-lit room.

Gaz hurried over to his bedside and gnawed on her lip to keep it from trembling. A doctor headed out of the room hesitantly to give them privacy, but kept the door open. "Dib, Dib, you can't leave me now. No… I won't let you."

Dib opened his heavy eyes and looked back at her and Zim, a tired look on his face. "Gaz,"

Another smile fell upon Dib's tired features and he gripped her hand, returning the love back to his sister.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU GO! You can FIGHT this DIB!" Tears rolled down her face and she clutched Dib's hand, willing for hope.

_In the arms of the angel  
>Fly away from here<br>From this dark cold hotel room  
>And the endlessness that you fear<em>

You are pulled from the wreckage  
>Of your silent reverie<br>You're in the arms of the angel  
>May you find some comfort here<p>

The fragile boy looked over to Zim, who was looking at him with sadness in his disguised eyes.

"Zim, you've always…. Were like a brother. Keep… her s-… safe." Dib shuddered and looked back to his weeping sister.

_So tired of the straight line  
>And everywhere you turn<br>There's vultures and thieves at your back  
>The storm keeps on twisting<br>Keep on building the lies  
>That you make up for all that you lack<em>

"NOO! DIB NO, FIGHT IT! FIGHT THIS, YOU CAN," a sob escaped her tear stained lips before she continued "Fight this…"

"Gaz, Gaz I… love you. You look so….. beautiful next t-… to mom. I love… you."

_It don't make no difference  
>Escaping one last time<br>It's easier to believe  
>In this sweet madness<br>Oh this glorious sadness  
>That brings me to my knees<em>

Dib shuddered out one last breath before he closed his eyes, the monitor ringing out and stating the end of Dib's heartbeat. His skin slowly turned cold and his grip on her hand had loosened to nothing, forcing the broken girl to sob harder. Dropping to her knees, she let go of his limp, lifeless hand, and formed into a little ball on the floor.

"He's not dead…. He's not dead… not… dead…. No."

_In the arms of the angel  
>Fly away from here<br>From this dark cold hotel room  
>And the endlessness that you fear<em>

You are pulled from the wreckage  
>Of your silent reverie<br>You're in the arms of the angel  
>May you find some comfort here<p>

(ZIM'S POV)

Zim took his black glove off, exposing his green skin, and placed it on the lifeless corpse, closing his eyes and mumbling an Irken prayer of mourning. Zim couldn't cry, because he was an Irken alien, but if he could weep, he would.

After he finished, he took his hand away from Dib's head and put his glove back on, just as the doctor came back in to unplug the monitor.

_You're in the arms of the angel  
>May you find some comfort here<em>

Zim knelt down beside Gaz and gathered her shaking body in his arms, ready to comfort her broken heart.

(Author's Note)

Sad one. I'll make a third, and continue on from the wake. The song that is italics is called Angel by Sarah McLachlan. Hoped you liked it.

Rate me, hate me, message me, flame me. I don't care, just tell me how I did. I'll add another to make this: Someone Somewhere, Angel ZAGR, and _ a trilogy. I haven't decided the name, but I'll inform you when I start it.

Every review counts

-Invader Mads signing off


	12. Authors Letter to All ZAGR Fans

Letter to all you ZAGR fans,

I have started my third fanfic for the trilogy. I'm hoping this is the last for the series consisting of Someone, Somewhere , Angel ZAGR, and Dear Insanity.

Dear Insanity is the name of the third story. Look it up on my profile or search it! I accept any and all reviews, messages and flames, etcetera.

Every, word I get from reviewers COUNT to my stories, and it helps me know how I'm doing at writing the story! Love all the support you are giving me, you all mean… so much to me.

-Invader Mads, signing off


End file.
